Before It Get's Better
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When Eric is left at the alter his heart is shattered. Life has a funny way of working things out for the best. Buttman with Past Kyman.
1. Worse Day Ever

To say that Cartman was pissed was an understatement. He was pacing in his dressing room, waiting to hear something, anything! He wasn't completely heartless (contrary to what most believe) he could understand being nervous and needing an extra five minutes. It was his and Kyle's wedding day, of course there was a need to be nervous.

Sure five minutes he understood.

But it's been a fucking hour.

Eric was starting to worry, he was nervous and very pissed off. Where was that Jew?

There was a knock on his door, about fucking time! "Come in!" He said curtly, looking himself over one more time in the full body mirror making sure that he looked his best. His suit was black and form fitting, which was something he was proud to wear now that he lost nearly all of his weight. Sure he still had a softness to him, but he could always work on that later.

"Eric?" Butters voice came, making the brunette turn to him and the blonde was breathless. He has had a huge crush on Eric since ninth grade, but just before he could make his move, out of no where Kyle took him away. He wanted Eric to be happy, so he never said a word. Kyle and Eric have been so off and on it made Butters head hurt. The first time they broke up, Eric came to him and cried his beautiful amber eyes out. Of course that break in their relationship didn't last, no matter how much Butters wanted it to.

He never thought that they would get married though.

"What is it Butters, have you heard from Kyle?" Eric asked, slight panic in his voice.

Butters avoided eye contact for a minute before looking up and sighing, "He's still not here Eric." The hurt he saw in Eric eyes filled Butters with so much hate for Kyle in that moment. How the hell could he be late to his own wedding and not call?

"What the fuck!" Eric growled, he kicked a near by table a winced at the dull pain in his foot. "Where is that Jew?! Do you have your phone on you Butters?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hand it over." Eric held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Butters to hand him his phone. Butters fished in the pocket of his own suit until he found his cell phone and handed it to Eric. Eric took it and dialed Kyle's number, waiting for him to pick up as he tapped him foot.

Finally he answered.

"What is it, Butters?" Kyle sounded irradiated, which only served to pissed Eric off more. What was HE pissed about?

"It's not Butters, it's me. Where the fuck are you?!"

"Eric? Oh, um hey."

"Don't 'Hey' me. Answer the question, where are you, or did you forget that you're getting married today?" Eric seethed, gripping the phone in a death like vice.

"No, I didn't forget." There was a pause and Eric could hear Kyle sigh on the other end. "I'm sorry Eric."

"You're going to be if you don't get here."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry because I can't do this." Kyle said and then there was nothing but silence.

"W-What?" Eric could literally feel his heart breaking in his chest, he felt numb and cold, his throat going dry.

"What is it Eric?" Butters asked, but by the look on Eric's face he knew it was nothing good. He didn't mind when the brunette ignored his question.

"I'm sorry Eric, I can't marry you." Then the line went dead.

Eric just stood there for the longest time, his mouth a gape, tears pooling in his eyes with the phone still glued to his ear. Kyle wasn't coming. He didn't want to marry him, Kyle broke up with him for good this time. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he snapped out of his daze and a sob escaped his lips, he put a hand to his mouth to hide them. Tears started to freely fall from his eyes down his cheeks, he felt hallow in his chest.

"Eric?"

"He's not coming." Eric said through a sob, then repeated much louder "He's not coming!" Eric thought he was either going to pass out or puke, maybe both.

Butters eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Kyle wasn't coming? He was leaving Eric at the alter? Butters shoved his hate for the redhead aside, he needed to help his best friend. He took Eric into his arms and held him as he cried his heart out. "It'll be okay Eric."

"Get me out of here."

"Huh?" Butters pulled back to look at Eric to hear him better and the sight broke his heart. His face was flush and covered in tears, his eyes blood shot and puffy from crying. He was a mess.

"Get me out of here! I need to get out of this fucking church! I don't care where, just not here!" Eric all but screamed at the top of his lungs before breaking down and crying again. Butters understood and helped Eric walk out of the church. Everyone started looking with a questioning glance. Stan and Kenny came over asking.

"Dude, what's wrong? This should be the happiest day of your life." Stan spoke, his eyebrows knit together.

"K-K-Ky" Eric tried to talk but he was too much of a heart broken mess to speak right.

"Kyle's not coming." Butters said bluntly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"WHAT!" Both Kenny and Stan exclaimed, shocked that Kyle would do something like this. "What the fuck man, why?" Kenny asked, his hands balling into fist at seeing what Kyle has made of his best friend.

"I don't know, let's get him out of here. We can go to my place." Butters said and everyone nodded. Eventually, Eric's loud sobs turned into quiet sniffling by the time they got to Butters apartment.

When they got their, Butters gave Eric some clothes to change into; thankful that he lost most of his weight, before changing himself. Kenny and Stan just took their suit jackets off.

Butters made tea for everyone, they all sipped at it, except Eric. Eric didn't say a word, not really touching his tea. He was just looking blankly into space.

"Maybe, maybe I can call him?" Stan suggested, thumbing his mug of tea. He never would have thought that Kyle would do something like this, it was a real Cartman move.

Kenny set down his mug with a little more force then necessary. "No, leave the fucker be for the time being."

"Butters?" Eric spoke softly, it was so unlike him that if caught everyone off guard.

"Yes Eric?"

"Do you have anything stronger? Liquor maybe?" Eric asked in the same soft voice, he turned to look at Butters when he asked this and the blonde couldn't believe how broken he looked.

Butters got up to check his fridge, "Um, I'm not sure Eric, I don't think I do." Butters sat back down when he didn't find any alcohol in his fridge. "Sorry."

"Here." Kenny went over to his jacket and pulled out a flask, handing it to Cartman. "Don't know if you'll like it though."

Eric twisted the top off and sniffed it. "Fireball?"

"Yup."

Eric shrugged and took a huge gulp, not caring about the burning in his throat or how it made his stomach feel. He didn't care, he just wanted alcohol. "I have nothing to wear, everything is at the apartment."

"What about your honeymoon clothes?" Stan asked.

"They're here." Eric answered, his voice lifeless.

"Why here?" Kenny questioned quirking an eyebrow.

Butters beat Eric to the question, "He stayed here last night, you know, because it's bad luck to see the other before getting married."

"Guess that doesn't fucking matter." Eric said listlessly as he took another drink from Kenny's flask before handing it back to his childhood friend, who frowned to find it empty but let it go. "I need a smoke." Eric got up and made his way to the kitchen to smoke out the window.

Everyone was pissed off at Kyle. Who does that?! Butters was sitting on his couch, silently curing the day that redheaded monster was born before his gaze went to Eric and softened. He looked like shit to put it bluntly, but Butters always thought that he was good looking no matter what. His silhouette leaning out of Butters kitchen, cigarette in hand with small puffs of smoke leaving his lips, the sun lighting up his face.

To Butters, even though Eric did a lot of nasty things when they were kids, Eric Cartman was the closest thing to being perfect.

Then a light bulb went off in the blondes head. Eric wasn't getting married anymore, he and Kyle were done and Eric was single. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise, even if it was one of the worst days in Eric's life, which if Butters could he'd take that pain away.

But maybe, just maybe this is his chance at Eric.

Just maybe.


	2. Mexico Pt 1

"God fucking damn it!" Eric yelled, fresh tears welling up in his eyes as he chucked his phone at Butters couch. He sucked in a calming breath before going over and sitting on the couch and picking his phone back up. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked into the receiver.

Kenny came over and knit his eyebrows together in confusion, "What is it man?"

"This bitch won't give me my money back."

"Money for what?"

"A surprise trip to Mexico, it was going to where Kyle and I were going to go." Eric answered, the last part coming out more glum then he intended. "I put it on my card and they won't refund me." He added before slouching on the couch, Kenny thought he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Here, let me see." Kenny took the phone from him and walked into the other room.

Butters walked in when Kenny left and handed Eric a mug of coffee. "How you doing, Eric?" Having a pretty good idea of how he was feeling. Like shit.

Eric sighed a sipped at his coffee. "How the fuck do you think I'm doing? Butters, my fucking engagement fell threw not even twenty four hours ago! I'm upset." Eric fumed, but his anger didn't last that long. He was fucking pissed at Kyle and deeply hurt. Butters didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to help and he lashed out. "I'm sorry, this isn't your fault."

"What happened isn't your fault either, Eric."

"Oh, how so?" Eric asked, genuinely curious.

"It's his fault, he left you and that is his loss." Butters said, trying his best to make Eric feel better, but he had a feeling that maybe he was making things worse.

"I know he left me Butters, you don't have to keep reminding me of that. I just don't know why, he won't respond to any texts or pick up his phone." Eric felt his eyes tearing up again at the thought of Kyle ignoring him, also thinking of the many ways that Kyle not wanting to marry him could be his fault. "I just want to know what i did." His voice broke on the last word, he tried to even his breathing and blink back any and all tears.

Butters anger and hatred for Kyle came back at seeing Eric like this. He was always so strong and never let anything get to him. But he guessed that standing up for what you believe in and matters of the heart are very different, Eric also isn't a child anymore he's twenty three now. "Oh Eric, I don't think it was anything you did."

"Then what the fuck could it be?!" Eric shouted, grabbing a throw pillow and bringing it to his chest, his legs curled into himself and face hiding in the pillow. Butters sighed, Eric wanted and probably needed to be alone to calm down fully. He left the room and was greeted by a smiling Kenny. "Why so happy?"

"Well, I couldn't get Cartman's money back for his trip to Mexico. But, I did however get it so you, me, him, and Stan can all go and make it a fun friend getaway. Might as well it's costing him a lot of money." Kenny spoke happily, smile never leaving his face.

Stan came in cursing under his breath, "Damn asshole." He saw Kenny's smile and questioned. "What's with the dumb smile?" Kenny's smile fell as he glared lightly at his friend. He retold Stan what he just told Butters. "What! I can't just get up and go, it's so short notice and I have work to do."

"Stan, Wendy is a lawyer, doesn't she make a lot?" Kenny asked.

"She's fresh out of school, so any money that doesn't go to rent or food goes to her loan. I can't just leave." They all turned to look at Eric, who was in the fetal position on Butters couch, holding onto that pillow like it might leave him. "Fuck. Fine, I'll go."

* * *

Two days later the four of them were in very sunny, very hot Mexico. Everyone, except Eric of course, was in a good mood but they tried hard not to show it too much, not wanting him to feel worse. When they got to the place that they were staying, a man greeted them out front with alcoholic drinks. Eric took Kenny's along with his, the blonde said something about not wanting to die from some third world disease. Not wanting alcohol to go to waste, he drank his like it was water.

Everyone was worried about him. He didn't want to do much of anything besides drink and sleep.

Butters got up the courage to confront Eric. He needed to come out of his room and have some fun, at least to get his mind off of things. "Eric?"

"What?" Eric muttered with his face half in a huge pillow.

"Why don't you come out and enjoy yourself? You paid a bit of money to be here-"

"Yeah and what of it?"

"Don't you want to get your moneys worth?" Butters added gently, not wanting to upset the brunette more then what he is. "You could take pictures. Did you bring your camera?"

Eric nodded, getting up from the bed and fishing in his suitcase for his camera. "A good photographer always has a camera."

Butters smiled at him, pleased that he got Eric out of bed at least. "See, this will fun. You can pictures, make fun of Kenny for only eating Jello-"

"Kenny's only eating Jello? The fuck." Eric asked, wondering what the hell was wrong with that poor piece of shit as he walked over the where Butters was standing, camera in hand.

"He said something about how, it wasn't made here and he doesn't want to die. I tuned the rest out." Butters told him, when Eric got closer he took in his appearance. Eric's hair was all mused up from being in bed all day, his eyes weren't red anymore but they did look glassy, like he wanted to cry but he wouldn't let himself. "Did you want to go get dinner with me and they guys?"

Eric thought about it for a moment. He really hadn't eaten anything since he got there, he could use some food. "Sure, let me change my shirt. Hold this." He handed his camera to Butters, who held it and watched as Eric went back to his suitcase. He pulled off his shirt and quickly replaced it with a black loose fitting shirt, the whole time he could feel Butters eyes on him. "You watching me?" He asked, knowing very well that the blonde was.

Butters felt his face grow hot from being caught. He couldn't help it, he thought Eric was so beautiful and having him take his shirt off right there, well, how could he not look? But he knew this was wrong, Eric's wound was still fresh and he shouldn't be doing anything like that. Yet. "Of course not!" He defended himself, handing the camera back over once Eric reached him and left the room, Butters in tow.


	3. Mexico Pt 2

Eric and Butters made their way down to the dinning hall where Stan and Kenny were waiting for them. "Hey man, nice of you to joy the land of the living." Stan joked when he saw Cartman walking towards them.

Eric snorted, "Very funny asshole, let's just get this over with. Dinner, maybe some pictures and then bed." He said as he kept on walking past them to find a place for the four of them to sit.

"Bed? Cartman, you've been in bed the whole time we have been here." Kenny said, taking a seat in between Stan and Eric, Butters on Eric's other side. "Don't you wanna live a little?"

"That's fucking rich, coming from the guy who dies every other day."

"What?" Stan asked confused.

"Don't worry about it Stanley, Jesus he's fine right now ain't he?" Eric said, picking up the menu and looking threw it, putting his camera around his neck for the time being. "Shit, maybe I should have left this in the room, I don't want to get anything on it." He said referring to his three hundred dollar camera.

"So, does photography pay well?" Butters asked looking at his own menu.

"Only when I get commissions, other than that not very well. That's why I write too, though, you would think that living in LA and not butt fuck South Park, the pay would be better." The brunette explained, trying hard not to think about how many commissions and articles he will have to write to ease the financial blow this trip put on him.

Before his mind could go to a redhead that shall remain nameless, the waiter came over. "Welcome, my name is Carlos and I shall be your server for tonight. Can I get your room number please?" Carlos asked polity, his pen and pad in hand ready to write things down.

"How come?" Eric questioned, he didn't like to give out information freely.

"So we know which room to bill." Carlos explained.

"Oh, well we are in pent house number two."

"Ah, okay Mr. Cartman-Broflovski. Would we like to start off with a round of drink?" Carlos asked, a huge smile on his face as he was oblivious that what he just said struck a huge blow. At the mention of his ex-fiance Eric tensed up and the whole table went silent, waiting for the brunette to blow up and tear the poor waiter apart.

It didn't happen.

"Yeah, scotch all around. Scotch right?" Everyone at the table nodded except for Kenny, who opened a bottle of water and drank from that. "Well, I will have Kenny's since he's too much of a puss to drink anything." Eric remark and just ignored the semi death glare he got from his friend.

The waiter left and all three of them turned to Eric, waiting for him to comment. "Well, that fucking hurt." He spoke as he downed the last of his water, right before there drinks came. Eric polished off his before taking his time with Kenny's. They ordered their food and talked about anything that didn't have to do with relationships, weddings, or anything depressing. Eric was a wreck as it is, the last thing they needed was to have the brunette have a mental break down in public.

"Enlighten us Stanley, what exactly do you do for a living again?" Eric inquired as he took a bite of his dinner, eyeing Stan as he drank.

"Dude, I work in a hospital."

"But you're not a doctor." Butters interjected, wanting to be included into conversation.

Stan gave a deep sigh. "No, I am not a doctor. I am an orderly."

"Lame."

"It's not lame fatass! At least I help people, where all you do is take pretty pictures." Stan defended himself.

Eric gave a fake gasp, "Awe, you think my pictures are pretty?" He teased before cracking a small smile, the first one they have seen in a while. "I will have you know I met interesting people from photo shoots."

"And I don't at the hospital?"

"They're all sick and gross. I remember one time, I was doing this shoot and Kyle..." Eric trialed off, the memory coming back to him. It was one of his first big photo shoots and Kyle was there for support.

"Umm, it's getting late we should go." Butters spoke quickly, both Stan and Kenny agreed quickly and they had to pretty much drag Eric back. He didn't speak the whole way back. "Why don't you fellas go and get ready for bed or do whatever, I'll take care of him." He whispered to the pair when Eric was out of ear shot. They nodded and said their good nights.

Butters walked into Eric's room, the brunette was back on the bed with his camera in his hands. "Is that the camera you use for work?"

"Hmm?" Eric questioned before answering, "Oh god no, this one is for personal use. My one for work is back at the apartment." The last part came out softer then he meant it to. "Fuck, what the fuck am I going to do?"

Butters got on the bed and sat beside Eric. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you fucking get it? We broke up! I can't live with him anymore, that would be fucking painful and weird. I have no where to stay. I've stayed with him since the five of us stopped rooming together when we first all moved to LA." Eric explained and Butters nodded. He remembered when they all first moved to LA, either to work or go to school or both. It was so awkward at first and the place was so small. Eventually they all got enough money to be on their own. Butters found a cheap place for himself, Stan and Kenny shared a place until Wendy finished school and joined them, now it's the three of them and of course Eric and Kyle were a couple at the time so of course they had a place together.

But now that was all down the shitter.

"Where the fuck am I suppose to go? This trip set me back three fucking grand!" Eric hid his face in his hands, just the thought of going back there to get his stuff and leave with no where to go was stressing him to the max.

Butters saw an opportunity and took it. "Well geez Eric, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me if you like." He offered, hoping that Eric wouldn't sense his alternate reason for wanting him to stay.

Eric removed his hands from his face to look at Butters. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. You need a place to stay, I have some extra room, why not?"

Eric sat up and grabbed Butters by the shoulder, looking him in the eye he smiled. Butters thought he was going to be breathless for the rest of his life from a smile like that. "Thank you, it means a lot." Eric then gave Butters a hug, he thought it was the right thing to do. To him, it felt a little awkward being this nice in such a short time frame, but what the hell. He pulled back and cupped Butters' face, making eye contact. "You're my best friend Butters, you know that right?"

The blonde deflated a little at the words 'best friend' but he would take it for now. There was more then enough time to win Eric over. "Well of course Eric, I always thought you were my best friend." He gave Eric a bright smile of his own, even if was sort of half faking it he didn't want Eric to feel bad. He's had enough for one week.

In the next moment, Eric doesn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the way the moon light came in through the cracks in his blinds, him needing some physical attention and Butters being right there or the alcohol. But next thing he knew, he closed the distance between the two of them and kiss Butters right on the lips.

Butters was in both heaven and shock all at the same time. Eric was kissing him! He kissed him back just as gently, hands hands resting on the brunettes waist. He knew it was wrong, the back of his mind told him to stop that Eric was just doing this because he was heart broken and probably drunk. But how long has he waited for this moment? Knowing he should do the right thing, Butters reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Eric, how much have you had to drink?"

Eric paused to think about his answer. "I don't know, a bunch?" Butters smiled sadly at him. Yeah, he was more than likely drunk.

"And do you think that, you kissing me now, has something to do with privately getting back at Kyle?"

"Butters, don't pull psycho analyzing shit with me." Eric paused before adding, much more quietly. "But maybe."

"Okay." Butters kissed him on the forehead before running his fingers through his soft brown locks. "How about we go to bed now?" He suggested and Eric nodded and gave a big yawn as he crawled under the covers. "Do you want me to stay?" Eric nodded again and butters joined him under the covers.

Eric then brought his camera up to them, pointing it at them. "Say cheese." Was the only warning Butters got before the flash went off, blinding him for a moment. They took a few more, some of them smiling in the pictures others making dumb faces. Soon, Eric put the camera down on the night stand and curled in the pillow on his side, his back to Butters. "G'night." Eric said tiredly as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Good night Eric." Butters curled up close to Eric, not spooning him, but close enough to run his fingers through his hair a few times. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
